


Toph Bei Fong Overcomes Her Initial Misgivings To Discover Newer, Fresher Misgivings Beneath Them

by cosmogyral



Series: A Series Of Fortunate (If Inexplicable) Events [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Baccano!
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Farce, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral





	Toph Bei Fong Overcomes Her Initial Misgivings To Discover Newer, Fresher Misgivings Beneath Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



"There's something seriously wrong with them," Toph tells Sokka. "And I don't mean the fact that they're dressed up as-- which Avatars are those again?"

"Avatar Kuruk!" says the man, folding his arms.

"Avatar Yangchen!" says the woman, striking a pose.

"I can't believe you don't know Avatar Kuruk," Sokka hisses. "Also, hello! Whispers! They are standing right there! You should be more discreet and stealthy."

"What, like you?"

"Yes!" Sokka whispers, in what he almost definitely thinks is his best subterfuge voice.

The man beams at him. "That was excellent, young man! I could hardly tell you were there!"

"Barely at all!" the woman agrees.

" _Thank_ you." Sokka turns to Toph, folding his arms. He's a lot like Definitely Not Kuruk in that pose, in the sense that Toph would never, ever mistake either of them for an icon of unity and peace. " _I_ think we should trust them."

"How come this time we have to trust them?" Toph complains. "Last time, you said we couldn't trust those monks--"

"--they were selling free vacations to the spirit world!--"

"--and the week before that you said you couldn't trust your research assistant because, I quote, 'he looked sketchy'."

"He did," Sokka protests. "He had a mustache. What good has ever come of someone in a mustache?"

"But no, I finally get you out of that university and doing something interesting for a change, and now we're trusting the first couple of clowns to come along?"

"Excuse me," says the man. He pokes his head between the two of them. "That's what I've been meaning to explain. We're not clowns."

"Definitely not clowns," the woman agrees. "This is Isaac Dian."

"And this is the lovely Miria Harvent," Isaac beams. "We're totally trustworthy."

"You can count on us."

Sokka rubs his forehead, a habit he's picked up in the intervening years, and Toph is ruefully reminded that neither of them are hotshot kids anymore, which is a point she's totally going to bring up with him in a second when he's done making up a bad reason why they should hang out with these two weirdos. He's practically _eighteen_. "Look," he says, "at least they've been inside the palace gates. And you heard Aang, we're supposed to be, you know, spies. If we follow them in, trust me: no one's going to be paying attention to _anything_ else."

Toph hesitates. Being thrown out on their respective butts had been a major setback, and it had taken all of Sokka's energies and both arms _and_ both legs to keep her from just swallowing up the whole palace and its disrespectful vizier at once. She's not sure she could keep it in a second time.

"Okay," she says. "Then what?"

"I've taken the opportunity to craft a brilliant plan!" says Isaac, proffering a scroll. Sokka takes it. "It involves..." He pauses for effect. " _Noisemakers carefully carved from wood!_ "

"Oh, Isaac, you're a genius!" Miria cries, and Toph rolls her eyes so hard she's pretty sure she's sprained a muscle.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Toph Bei Fong Overcomes Her Initial Misgivings To Discover Newer Fresher Misgivings Beneath Them (by Nextian)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668452) by [F5Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F5Bobcat/pseuds/F5Bobcat)




End file.
